


Rhythm After Summer

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 70s, ChanBaek - Freeform, Clubbing, Disco, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, college out, summer time, super cute, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Baekhyun finally graduated from college. Minseok wants to celebrate with him
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Kudos: 4





	Rhythm After Summer

The evening air was blistering warm as Baekhyun stepped foot into his small apartment. “Minseok! I’m home!” he called as he kicked his shoes off, making his way into the kitchen. The balcony door stood opened filling the apartment with hot air as Baekhyun smiled seeing a shirtless Minseok standing in corduroy pants fixing food for the two. 

He didn’t know what it was, but seeing the boy shirtless made his chest tighten. The boy’s chest very tan from being out in the sun, his farmers tan very prominent making the younger smile thinking how ridiculous he looked. “How was your final day of college?” Minseok asked as Baekhyun shuffled across the hardwood over to the older boy, wrapping his arms lightly around the boy’s waist placing his face against the boy’s skin, placing a kiss against the his shoulder. 

Baekhyun could feel the sweat against Minseok’s stomach the outline of his abs prominent. “Why is it so hot?” Baekhyun whined as he moved his body closer to Minseok’s.

“It's summer doll, what do you expect?” Minseok chuckled as Baekhyun pulled away with a pout sitting down at the kitchen table. “Don’t pout cutie, what would you like to do since you’re an adult now.” Minseok asked as he said plate down beside Baekhyun as Minseok sat beside him.

“What do you mean I’m an adult now? I’ve been an adult for four years,” Baekhyun pouted making the other chuckle. “Maybe we could go to a club tonight.” Baekhyun smiled as he chewed his food shooting glances at Minseok. “Okay, but you have to dress me because I’m old.” Minseok laughed as Baekhyun giggled knowing exactly how he would dress the boy.

Soon night fell over the boys as they began to get ready to go out. Minseok sat on Baekhyun’s bed watching the boy flutter around his room. Minseok stared in awe as he watched the boy stand in front of his mirror in his tight bell bottom pants pouting.

“What’s wrong doll?” Minseok asked as Baekhyun turned around and looked at him. Minseok’s eyes stayed in contact with the youngest but soon trailed down his body and back up, his body sculpted beautifully with every part of his body prominent.

“I don’t know what shirt to wear.” Baekhyun pouted as he stomped his foot the sound of his heeled shoes echoing through the bedroom. Minseok smiled as he made his way over to Baekhyun’s closet; a variety of shirts and colors filling the view of the oldest, making him ponder for a moment. His eyes landing on a white button up that had black striping on the arms making great detailing for the younger who loved patterns. Minseok turned around as he threw the hanger down in the bed and began to put the shirt on Baekhyun. 

“This looks fantastic, this matches your burgundy hair and breeches well.” Minseok smiled as Baekhyun laughed, “Breeches? You really are old, huh?” He giggled more as he felt Minseok punch his shoulder playfully.

“You’re old now too since you’re out of college, redhead.” Minseok smiled as Baekhyun pouted, “I’m 25, you’re 28, I think there’s a big difference.” Baekhyun smiled as he looked in the mirror with Minseok standing behind him. Both of them eyeing each other as Minseok wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist making the younger smile. 

Minseok stood in front of Baekhyun as he eyed him up and down making a small humming noise. Baekhyun looked inside his dresser drawer as he handed a pair of black leather pants very contrasting to the pants he wore himself. 

“Will I even be able to get into these?” Minseok asked as Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically as he looked for a shirt to match, finding a burgundy button down with black trimming around the edges. Minseok began to change as Baekhyun looked through his jewelry finding a jeweled choker and rings to wear. Baekhyun turned around as he smiled at Minseok. “You look amazing.” Baekhyun said as Minseok smiled. “I can’t really move but I’m ready if you are.” Minseok chuckled, “I’m ready.” Baekhyun smiled.

The two boys held hands as they made their way on through the line as the bodyguard at the door checked IDs, making the two boys groan impatiently. They soon received their I.D checks and we’re allowed in the bar, Baekhyun quickly ran into the club dragging Minseok behind him. The atmosphere changed for the both of them as the scenery grew dim with only rainbow lights shining down, the sound of music entering their systems as they both looked at each other, Minseok leading to the bar. 

Minseok sat down as Baekhyun sat beside him, “One martini!” Baekhyun told the bartender, “Bud light!” Minseok requested. “You have better taste than that don’t you?” Baekhyun said over the music smirking. 

“Maybe, I do. Maybe I don’t.” Minseok chuckled. Baekhyun and Minseok continued to drink, both of them having four drinks.

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he got up making his way to the dance floor. Minseok sat continuing to sip on his drink, the alcohol burning his throat every time it went down. He kept his eyes on Baekhyun as the boy moved with the music, dancing between two girls. The rainbow lights shining down on him brightly, making the jeweled choker he wore reflect a holographic rainbow making him shine even more. He was beautiful; he was in his natural habitat. 

Baekhyun had always loved dancing ever since Minseok had known him. He loved being in a place like this because he belonged. It was loud and crowded but it was full of personal art, everyone there was art, from the clothes they wore to their personal background. Baekhyun was a liberated person, always thinking open-minded but always strong about his opinion and who he was as a person, and that made Minseok loved him. He always wanted the best for both of them, even if they had hardships. They knew they loved each other but neither could admit it.

Baekhyun soon returned his smile prominent as sweat gathered around his forehead, numbers written in black pen on his arm as his chest was now showing.

"Thank you for always being there for me," Baekhyun said loudly as he moved closer to Minseok wrapping his arm around the boy’s neck. "Can we go home? I’m tired and drunk." Baekhyun whispered in Minseok’s ear as the boy chuckled with a nod. 

“Let’s go baby doll.” Minseok whispered as he kept his arm around Baekhyun’s waist as he led him out of the club. They could catch a cab quickly, Baekhyun resting his head in Minseok’s lap as the older boy gently ran his hand through his hair.

Once they got home Baekhyun engulfed the older in a hug as they stood at the entrance of their apartment. Minseok smiled as he hugged Baekhyun back, the younger boy burying his head in Minseok’s shoulder. Baekhyun looked up as he made eye contact with Minseok. “I love you, Minseok.” Baekhyun said as he looked at the older boy. He had always felt a deep admiration for the man standing in front of him. His voice always filled with concern and love for the younger boy. 

After being kicked out of his home at a young age, he met Minseok senior year and began living with him. Minseok always cared for Baekhyun. Minseok smiled fondly at the boy as he heard the words I love you, he never thought he would ever hear those words from anyone, especially Baekhyun. 

“I love you too, Baekhyun.” Minseok said as he placed a kiss gently and lightly on Baekhyun’s alcohol stained lips. A whine escaped the lower lips as he wanted more of Minseok, wanting to make Minseok his. 

“Promise to be mine forever.” Baekhyun whispered, “I promise my baby doll, forever.” Minseok smiled as Baekhyun intertwined their fingers kissing the boy once again. “Let’s sleep, it’s late baby.” Minseok whispered as Baekhyun only nodded.

The two slept side by side entangled in one another’s warm feelings of happiness and love surrounding them as they slept peacefully.


End file.
